


Jealousy Be Thy Beast

by Piccola_Poe



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piccola_Poe/pseuds/Piccola_Poe
Summary: From the title, no one will guess what this is about ;P





	Jealousy Be Thy Beast

**Author's Note:**

> From the title, no one will guess what this is about ;P

The downpour seemed to be ending as it pelted down on the cold streets of Whitechapel. Pooling in every crack, puddles bulging and overwhelming filthy drains. The echoing of drops bounced off the cobblestone streets.

It was funny how even the rogue Skal seemed to gather together on miserable nights like these. It was like in their once human existence. They were clinging together in places of warmth, trying to escape such misery. Their former nature has helped make them a quick obtainable snack for Jonathan. So he found no reason to complain, as he saw it so straightforward after the epidemic to put an end to them. 

"W here you will be tonight ," Jonathan's thoughts dwelled upon where his lover would be this night. A smell caught upon the air before he heard them. Drawn from his thoughts as The Priwen patrol runs through the same tunnel he was taking shelter in and using his abilities to pull himself back into the darkness blending to the walls as the group of men rushed to the other side without anyone noticing him.

"Sir." One of the young rookies called out to none other than Geoffrey McCullum, the leader of the guard himself. "It's the same here too." The boy informed him. "a bunch of more dead Skals." 

"Looks like we have a feasting leech boys." Geoffrey didn't even seem concerned. "Our dear doctor may be up to his usual." His eyes are glancing forward into the darkness before him. "There's no need to worry about here tonight. Go meet up with another patrol and see if they need help, if not return to headquarters." 

"Right Sir "replied the men as they started moving on.

Geoffrey stood there for a bit while the men moved on. Once they were gone, he walked into the damp and smelly tunnel. With the only light being on the other side, he stopped right in front of Jonathan. "You didn't think that I couldn't see you there?" Geoffrey smirked without even batting an eyelid.

"Oh no, my dear." Jonathan purred as the doctor's hands thread through his hair. "I knew the moment your eyes darted towards my position." He said, pulling Geoffrey closer to him and breathing in that glorious scent. "If only your men had obtained the same skills as yourself, they would keep out of harm's way."

"I have tried. Sometimes you bloody well can't teach people!"

"Speaking of blood" Jonathan spoke as he pulled the hunter's right side closer to his body. 

"Here we go again," Geoffrey sighed.

"You smell divine, has anyone ever told you so?" He muttered from behind Geoffrey's earlobe.

"A gentleman such as yourself. Trying to woo such a commoner has me, how shocking," Geoffrey said with his level of dry sarcasm. 

"I only speak the truth," Jonathan utters as his lips meet Geoffrey's neck.

"You know. The ladies of the night tell tales of molasses tongued lying gentle devils. Most of the time, it never ends well." he said squeezing one of Jonathan's forearms as he finds himself in Jonathan's grip. 

Jonathan's tightens his hold on the man and his next words warm the shell of Geoffrey's ear. "I do so wish that you would stay away from such whores." 

"Now Jonathan, unkindliness is so unbecoming of you." Geoffrey's hands curl around Jonathan's neck as he has brought the two them face to face. "This may be a sign of you turning rotten. If that may be so, I'll take your head clean off." 

"I apologise, these emotions and unkindliness toward others; it is not me." Jonathan apologises and places a gentle kiss upon Geoffrey's lips. 

"Jealousy or greedy?" Geoffrey seems to be asking, but it comes off like he is questioning himself. 

"Now see here. Not everything is food-related because of my affliction." Jonathan informs him like a teacher scolding a disobedient child. "And I'll have you know that there are a great many things I worry about." 

"Scared that I'll stray?" Geoffrey's eyebrows raise in a curious questioning. 

"Scared that I will suffer loss." Jonathan's eyes turn down to the wet, cold, unforgiving cobblestone below them. 

"Jonathan, stop being a twat," Geoffrey says as he pushes Jonathan away. "How well do you think my love life was." His eyes are searching for Jonathan's face for something more than a pouty leech. "Sometimes, I don't have time to scratch my ass. Let alone get one up with the lady kind." 

"I envy them sometimes. As I am unable to give you everything you so deserve." 

"What. Kids, a happy wife, a family life?" Geoffrey stares at him like he would when staking a leech. "Jonathan, I'm a commoner. Not some toff. Dreaming of some lower-class fairy-tale. Living in poverty, thinking that love is all one needs." 

"Geoffrey, you misunderstand me," Jonathan said dishearten. 

"No, you don't understand me," he replies. "Jonathan. I came from squalor, and I'm going to die a Priwen." He closes his eyes and leans back on to the tunnel wall. "Hell, knowing this life. I may not make it to fifty." 

"Priwen, you will die, but your eternity will be mine!" Jonathan snaps back as he slams Geoffrey hard into the wall and hoists him up above his shoulders. 

"Jealousy be thy beast." Geoffrey laughs freed from the grip and slides down the wall.

"Says the man who is buggerying me." Jonathan shots back as he knows who is the beast is in their bed. 

"Hush now. Think of your career doctor!" Geoffrey said, still grinning as he takes the doctor into his arms, bringing them closer. 

"Shut up Geoffrey!" Jonathan replies, wrapping one arm around Geoffrey's shoulders and the other hand placed under his chin as he brings the stubborn man forward for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Newbie here so no biting.  
Comments 100% welcome.  
Looking for a beta reader, so come on make my day.


End file.
